Intervention imprévu (suite)
by Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh
Summary: Kate visa plus claire sur l'histoire... mais il me semble qu'elle n'y est pas que pour du beurre je vous laisse découvrir la suite!


**Voilà la suite de intervention imprévu j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que la première si elle vous à plu! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes piki lecteurs! :)**

**PS: Les review pensez-s'y! Sa me ferait très plaisir de recevoir vos remarques! :)**

Après le coup que Will lui avait mit dans le ventre, il partit marcher vers le port Saint-Martin. Il croise plein de touriste extasié devant les bateaux du 19ème siècles. Il trouvait sa pitoyable les gens passe leurs temps à s'arrêter devant inintéressante. Il rentre.

"Bah Scotty où était-tu? demanda Lily"

"Sa te regarde? Non. Laisse-moi."

"Hum, et bien je vois que.. non laisse tomber."

"Dit-moi je serais t'écouter."

"NON LAISSE-MOI TU COMPREND CE QUE JE TE DIT?!"

"Calme-toi! D'accord?! Non parce-que ça va plus aller entre nous si tu prend comme sa."

"Non, mais arrête de te la jouer psy"

"Wow, tu ne vas pas bien toi! Okay je te laisse tu c'est quoi viens plus me voir appart si c'est professionnel tu m'as comprise j'espère."

"Compris pareil de mon côté."

Lily partit et passe à côté de Kate.

"Hey! Lily ça ne vas pas?" demanda Kate

"Non, mais il vas pas bien lui!"

"Bah, Lily! Dit moi qui te cause ce chagrin? C'est Scotty pas vrai?"

"Non...mais aussi l'autre il m'agresse!" dit-t'elle en versant une larme de chagrin

"Oh, ne pleure pas ma chérie...Sa va s'arranger!" dit Kate pour la rassurer.

"Non, je ne lui parlerais que pour le professionnel à partir de maintenant!"

"Lily... écoute...ne te laisse pas avoir aussi facilement crois moi!"

"Mouis... bon je te laisse"

"Bisous louloute!"

"Oui... c'est sa bisous"

Kate était au courant à propos de cette histoire. Mais d'une manière un peu...

"Dit Kate tu as des nouvelles sur l'enquête?" demanda Vera

"Non, mais il me semble que Lily reçoit le gars qui était à côté de celui qui c'est fait tuer mais malheureusement je crois qu'il nous avancera en rien mais bon... ont peut toujours essayer.. en plus lui non plus n'a rien vu!"

"Lily s'en occupera bien"

"Non, je prendrais sa relève aujourd'hui"

"Tu n'as pas le droit! Le chef à dit que tu étais beaucoup trop stressante!"

"Je l'emmerde."

"Wow, okay mais j'y suis pour rien!"

"Oui, je gère"

"Hum."

"Pff, ça va je vais pas lui taper dessus non plus!"

"Oui, oui..."

"Aller il arrive dans 2 heures je me dépêche"

"Ouep salut."

"Hum."

Kate retourne vers Lily lui annoncé que c'est elle qui prendrait sa relève et qu'elle avait deux jours de congés sentant qu'elle étais très fatiguée.

"Congé?!"

"Oui, en tout cas c'est se que le chef à dit..." dit Kate en mentant

"Ah, c'est zarb il y à une semaine il m'a convoqué en me disant que j'avais un travail très performant... Et mon congé commence quand?"

"Dans une heure"

"Hun?! Mais... mais qui va s'occuper du gars qui va être interrogé dans deux heures?!"

"Moi!" dit-t'elle d'un ton très fière

"Hors de question! Je vais aller lui parler pour qu'il annule mon congé sur le champs!"

"Heuu... non! Je m'en occupe!..."

"Non, j'irais"

"Bon...Je...je t'ai menti a ce propos mais je te sens crevé et tu n'es pas assez bien pour t'occuper de l'interrogatoire à 17 heures"

"Quoi?! Connasse! Mais dit dont il y à marqué faites moi hier sur mon front ou quoi?! Merde à la fin!"

"Non, mais c'est pour ton bien que j'ai fais sa en ce moment je ne te sens pas tu comprend mon sentiments non? Tu es assez grande pour comprende il me semble non?"

"Hum, oui mais tu crains tu aurais pu m'en parler tout de même!"

"Je sais... Vera avait peut-être raison finalement...3

Kate regarde sa montre: 17 heures 3

"Merde, je...je doit y'aller"

"Bah..."

"Bisous à toute je te prends pour aller boire un café rendez-vous 20 heures 30 à mon bureau!"

"Heuu d'accord"

Kate courra jusqu'à l'interrogatoire.

"Bonjour monsieur."

"Bon...bonjour je m'appelle François Martin"

"Et bien mon, petit François je me dérange pour toi que veut tu?"

"Hé, hé oui donc je me souvient avoir vu Quentin sous pression en ce moment... Comment dire il changé."

"Plus précisément?"

"Avant, il faisait des cours de gymnastique... Et du jour au lendemain il m'a dit qu'il vouait arrêter je lui ai demander la raison il m'a dit que sa ne me regarder pas... Mais ce jour la il avait les mains toutes noires..."

"Peut-être avait t'il vidanger sa voiture..."

"Il n'en à pas"

"Fréquenté t'il des gens il peut zarb?"

"Hum, non pas à ma connaissance... Ah si!"

"Pouvait vous me dire leurs nom?"

"Non, mais une oui dont tous l'aimait mais en particulier Quentin... elle s'appelait Emilie. Mais il me semble que un jour Quentin à fait un pas vers elle et lui as demander... mais Emilie lui a demander de venir... Je l'es suivi discrètement je n'ai rien entendu mais je l'ai vu donner de l'argent à Emilie et le lendemain... ils se tenaient par la main."

"Oui... Étrange... Bon écouté on vous rappellera..."

"Où en n'est l'enquête?"

"Je ne peut rien vous dire mais sa avance"

"Quel con mais bien sûr au revoir!"

"Mouis au revoir François"

"En voilà un autre de guignols!... Bon miss Emilie tu vas te ramené au pas de course...!"


End file.
